More Love Potion!
by ruhana-grl1123
Summary: Sequel to Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion. Chapter 7 up! The potion wears off, but ru and hana are still acting sweet... Oh, and some surprising stuff about mit and miy! And there's a whole lot of d***l... sounds fun? read on!
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Love Potion?!  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion". Mitsui receives more love potion from his cousin (the one who gave him the first two bottles of love potion). He doesn't want to get in trouble with it anymore, so he throws the new bottles of love potion out the window. But Sakuragi and Rukawa get hold of it and decide to use it for revenge. They want Mitsui and Kogure to fall in love, but they end up drinking the love potion themselves! This time, it's really RuHana, even when the potion wears off.  
  
Notes: I have to admit, "Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion did seem a little bit on the short side. And I also received a request for a sequel...so...here it is.  
  
But before that, I've got some promises to make...  
  
* Like I said, this one's really RuHana. Forever.  
  
* This one's not going to be "bitin" (that's Filipino/Tagalog/Ilonggo. It means, well, 'something that leaves you hanging') I won't be in a hurry to finish this thing, so you'll be able to expect more chapters.  
  
* I'm going to have longer chapters...I think.  
  
I think I'm taking too much of your time... I'll just get on with the fic, okay?  
  
Chapter: One  
  
  
*Miyagi watched Mitsui drag his suitcases into the dorm room. They were roommates again. He noticed a gift bag strapped on top of one suitcase. "What's in the bag, man?"  
  
"This?" Mitsui asked. He peered inside the bag. "A gift from my cousin. Again."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Love potion."  
  
"Like last year?"  
  
"Yeah. But this time I'm not getting into any trouble because of this stuff."  
  
"How will you do that?"  
  
"It's really simple." Mitsui smiled. He then threw the bottles out the window.  
  
-Mitsui-sempai's Love Potion, chapter Five*  
  
What Mitsui didn't know was, two certain sophomores were standing right under his window...  
  
  
  
"I'm still a genius! After all those years, I've still retained my skills! Nyahahaha!"  
  
  
  
"No, you're not. In fact you're stupider than ever. Do aho."  
  
  
  
Plop. A gift bag landed between the two.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Sakuragi asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"If you're genius, you're supposed to know." Rukawa pulled out a blood red bottle from the bag and stared at it.  
  
  
Sakuragi grabbed the bag from Rukawa's grasp. "There's another one!" He pulled a bottle the color of wine out. "Ooooohhhhh...."  
  
  
Rukawa opened his bottle and suddenly a fragrant smell came out. A very familiar fragrant smell. "Smells like Mitsui-sempai's love potion from last year."  
  
  
"Don't remind me!" Sakuragi started to barf. Fortunately, he didn't.  
  
  
"I hated it as much as you do, do aho."  
  
  
"Of course I hate you too-fox? You listening to me?" Sakuragi faced Rukawa. Rukawa was staring at the window above.  
  
  
"That's Mitsui and Miyagi-sempai's room," he said.  
  
  
A look of registration came over Sakuragi's bewildered face. "It's love potion! But I already knew that! The genius was just testing you! Nyahahahahaha!"  
  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Do aho."  
  
  
"I just got an idea!" Sakuragi said. "I've been thinking, you know."  
  
  
"You? Thinking?"  
  
  
Surprisingly, Sakuragi ignored Rukawa's insult. "We can get revenge on Micchy!"  
  
  
Rukawa thought this over. "Coming from you, that's a good idea, do aho. But if we want to do this, we must..."  
  
  
"We must what?"  
  
  
"..." Silence.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Truce," Rukawa finally said. "Only for this."  
  
  
"After this we're back to being rivals."  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"Alright. I'm all for it. Truce?"  
  
  
"Truce." They did a quick high five.  
  
  
"Who are we gonna make Mitsui-sempai fall for?" Rukawa wondered.  
  
  
  
"I know!" Sakuragi said. "Megane-kun!"  
  
  
"Kogure-sempai?" asked an uncertain Rukawa.  
  
  
"Yes! It's perfect! They're in the same year, they've got the same course and everything! Remember high school, when we had a game with Ryonan? The one for the ticket to the Inter high? When Megane-kun called time out 'coz Gori wasn't playing well and Gori got mad? Micchy defended Megane-kun!"  
  
  
"Okay." Rukawa gave Sakuragi an up-and-down look. "I have to admit you remember things pretty well."  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was surprised. That piece of praise was extravagant, coming from his biggest rival. Maybe being on a truce with Rukawa isn't too bad. At least he got praised. Sakuragi realized he was starting to like this guy, after only a few minutes. "Maybe," he thought, "If conditions were different, we could have been friends. After all, we've got a lot in common: basketball, being stubborn, getting a lot of red marks, standing up to gangsters, mainly being troublemakers."  
  
  
  
He also realized he was staring at Rukawa, who was leaning on the wall. Luckily (or 'unluckily', depending on your point of view) Rukawa wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the sky.  
  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
  
Rukawa faced Sakuragi. "What?"  
  
  
"How are we going to make them fall for each other?"  
  
  
"The same way he made us fall for each other. Spike his and Kogure-sempai's drinks."  
  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
  
"In basketball practice. We can offer them drinks."  
  
  
"Yes! We can do it! This plan is supposed to work out well 'coz this genius is working on it! Nyahahaha!"  
  
  
Rukawa started to say his famous one-liner, but stopped himself in time. "Sure. We'll start later."  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
"Rukawa!" Sakuragi looked panicked. "The genius has a problem!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"If we add love potion to their water, they'll see it! Because Micchy's love potion is red!"  
  
  
"Give them juice. Or soda will do. Anything red."  
  
  
"I don't have money! Wwwwaaaahhhhh! A genius is broke!"  
  
  
Rukawa thrust some bills in Sakuragi's hand. "Buy."  
  
  
"Okay!" Sakuragi ran out of the door.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
In Mitsui and Miyagi's room...  
  
  
"Mitsui," Miyagi said.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"You threw the bottles out the window..."  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"I didn't hear a crashing sound, or anything."  
  
  
Mitsui leaned out the window. "I can't see them. Oh well. Never mind."  
  
  
" 'Never mind'? What if they get into the wrong hands or something?"  
  
  
"So?" Mitsui plopped on his bed.  
  
  
"You'll be in trouble again!" Miyagi warned.  
  
  
"No way."  
  
  
"I forgot to tell you. We're supposed to have basketball practice later."  
  
  
"Alright! I wanna see if there are some good freshmen. Oh, and I also want to see if Sakuragi's still as stupid as ever."  
  
  
"Speaking of Sakuragi, has he forgiven you? What about Rukawa?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I think. Well, Sakuragi still calls me 'Micchy' and Rukawa's back to his old silent self."  
  
  
"That's good. Well, see you later."  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
"Um...I've got another date with Aya-chan!" Miyagi blushed.  
  
  
"Date? Again? When are you two going to go steady?"  
  
  
"Oh. That. Whenever, I guess. Gotta go."  
  
  
"Okay. See you."  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
"Here, Rukawa," Sakuragi said. "I've got the drinks"  
  
  
Rukawa held out the bottles of potion. "Now all we have to do is mix them up."  
  
  
"But how much?"  
  
  
"We don't have to use these two. I think that'll be too much. About...maybe... several tablespoons."  
  
  
"Okay." Sakuragi poured some of the fragrant red liquid into a bottle of soda. It bubbled and fizzled. "Oooohhhhh....."  
  
  
"We have basketball practice later. We can give it to them."  
  
  
"Okay! I'm sssssssooooooo excited!" Sakuragi grinned evilly. "A genius' revenge! Nyahahaha!"  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
End of chapter  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
To be continued  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
Notes: Is it longer? Or is it still short or something? I can still make even longer stuff if I want to...  
  
Anyway, how is it? Anything you want to say, you can say through the reviews.  
  
Oh-I decided to place more spaces between my paragraphs (If you can still call them paragraphs) because I looked at my fics here on FFN and they looked compressed.  
  
I changed my e-mail address, too. My new address is: ruhana_grl@hotmail.com. My old address still exists, but I decided to use that for personal stuff.  
  
Well, see you! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: More Love Potion?!  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to Inoue Takehiko. (I forgot to place a disclaimer in my last chap! I forgot! Really! Just don't sue me or anything...)  
  
Notes: I'm so stupid! I wrote the draft of this chapter on a piece of paper (I would have wrote it directly on the computer, but I was in school, then), put it in my abnormally messy room, and left it there. Then, my mom decided to clean my room and she saw it and she thought it was just a piece of junk. She threw it away! Anyway, I have to start over again.  
  
Chapter: two  
  
  
Rukawa stuffed the bottle of spiked soda into his blue duffel bag. He and Sakuragi were going to carry out their plan. The one for revenge. 'It's going to be hard doing this to Mitsui-sempai. Kogure-sempai, too.' He remembered the times he'd played basketball with Mitsui all through high school. How Mitsui would always act like a big brother to him... (Does this stink? Anyway, I think it's like that because...I don't know. But I remember a scene in Slam Dunk where Rukawa was sleeping and Mitsui was staring at him with a smile on his face. He looked like Tamahome-when Tama stares at his younger siblings) 'It's just for revenge, do aho,' he told himself.  
  
  
  
He hoisted the bag onto his shoulders, and left for practice.  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
"Mitsui." Miyagi stood in front of the door, barring Mitsui's way out.  
  
  
"What?! We've got practice, idiot! I don't wanna be late!" Mitsui protested vehemently.  
  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"Tell me."  
  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
  
"Did you really throw those love potion things out the window?"  
  
  
"Yes, I did! Now get out of the way!"  
  
  
"Wait. Then tell me one more thing."  
  
  
"What? Just hurry, will you?"  
  
  
"Why are Sakuragi and Rukawa acting weird?"  
  
  
"Weird?" Mitsui stopped trying to find a way to dodge Miyagi. "What do you mean, weird?"  
  
  
"Well, I found them TALKING. With each other."  
  
  
"Talking? So? They talk, don't they?"  
  
  
"It wasn't their usual 'ore wa tensai' - 'do aho' conversation, Mitsui," Miyagi explained. "That's why I found it weird."  
  
  
"What were they talking about?"  
  
  
"I don't know exactly. But I just heard Rukawa say something that ends with 'sempai'."  
  
  
"Oh." Mitsui nodded. "Okay. Now let me pass."  
  
  
"Wait!" Miyagi held his arms out. "You didn't tell me yet!!"  
  
  
"Tell you what?!" Mitsui looked exasperated.  
  
  
"Tell me if you've got something to do with it!"  
  
  
"What am I, a relationship expert? Don't ask me!"  
  
  
"What if they drank your love potion again?"  
  
  
"Look Miyagi. Sakuragi calls himself tensai, but is too stupid for words. ('Too stupid for words' is just an expression. Don't take it literally.) Rukawa thinks of nothing but basketball. So they're not exactly smart. But...they're not stupid enough to drink something they don't like!"  
  
  
"Oh. I guess you're right." Miyagi looked put-down.  
  
  
"If I'm right then let me pass!"  
  
  
Miyagi stepped aside for Mitsui to pass through.  
  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to practice, too?" Mitsui asked.  
  
  
"I still have to prepare my towel, my extra clothes, etc."  
  
  
"Alright. I'm going ahead, then."  
  
  
"Yeah. Sure. See you."  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
*End of practice*  
  
  
"Hey team!" Ayako called out. "I've got some soda here with me, do you guys want some?"  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
"I'll take anything you give me, Aya-chan!" (That's Miyagi. Well duh...)  
  
Ayako started pouring out cups of soda. The soda was red, just like the one Sakuragi bought. Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi.   
  
  
They stepped out of the gym...and...  
  
  
"Now what?" Rukawa crossed his arms.  
  
  
"Now...we just place two spiked cups of soda among the other innocent cups. Then we'll have to make sure Megane-kun and Micchy drink them!" Sakuragi said. 'Then when they drink those stuff and everything goes well, Rukawa and I have to break this damn truce.'  
  
  
Two minutes later... (Actually I just feel too lazy to write the pouring-soda part of this fic)  
  
  
"Sakuragi! Rukawa! What are those?" Ayako asked.  
  
  
"Um...ah... just some soda for Micchy and Megane-kun!"  
  
  
"That's so sweet of you! Just put them with the others, I'll make sure they get those."  
  
  
"Thanks, Ayako-san!"  
  
  
"Thank you, sempai."  
  
  
Ayako gave out the cups of soda. She gave Mitsui...a potion-free cup of soda. And she gave Kogure... another potion-free cup. "Thanks, Ayako," they both said. She gave Sakuragi... a spiked cup of soda! Guess what she gave to Rukawa? The other spiked cup!  
  
  
Sakuragi drank the cup of soda. "Oh! This tastes like Haruko-san's soda!"  
  
  
Rukawa drank his cup, too.  
  
  
Everyone thanked Ayako and stared filing out the gym door. Sakuragi and Rukawa went out, too, unaware of what they just drank...  
  
  
*End of chapter*  
  
  
Notes: So, how's that chapter? I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I was just too busy. Any comments you might want to say, just say it through review. (Do I always say that?) Anyway, how was that compared to the first chapter? I wasn't able to write a fanfic for a long time because, well, nevermind.  
  
  
Oh yeah... IcyMagno, did you receive my email? Did you reply? I didn't check my email yet. Anyway, sorry 'bout saying this chapter would be up Friday, when it was actually posted Sunday. My Internet card ran out and I had to wait for Sunday to buy a new one.  
  
  
I guess that's all. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: More Love Potion?!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns this stuff:  
  
  
*Slam Dunk  
  
  
*Rukawa Kaede  
  
  
*Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
  
*Mitsui Hisashi  
  
  
*Kiminobu Kogure  
  
  
*Miyagi Ryota  
  
  
*Ayako  
  
  
What am I doing? I'm wasting a whole lot of time here... I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I mean...this isn't my usual disclaimer, isn't it? So I'll just say that INOUE TAKEHIKO OWNS EVERYONE I USE IN MY FIC, except for the love potion part.  
  
  
  
Notes:'bla bla bla' - thinking  
"bla bla bla" - talking  
"..." - Not saying anything  
  
  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
  
Okay. So Sakuragi and Rukawa drank the love potion all over again! Guess what happened?  
  
  
  
That night... (After they drank their own concoction, that is)  
  
  
  
"Hey. Rukawa." Sakuragi said.  
  
  
  
"What?" Rukawa answered. "Is there a problem?"  
  
  
  
"You said...our truce..."  
  
  
  
"What about it?"  
  
  
  
"Didn't you say our truce lasts until Micchy and Megane-kun drink that thing Micchy threw out his dorm window?"  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah." Rukawa turned away.  
  
  
  
"So I... um...I..." Surprisingly, Sakuragi started stammering.  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
  
  
"If you're just going to do that thing this whole night through, I'm going to sleep." Rukawa declared.  
  
  
  
"All right then, Rukawa." Feeling a bit sleepy himself, Sakuragi jumped in bed. He'd just settle everything with Rukawa tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Rukawa turned his back on Sakuragi and pretended to be asleep, which wasn't exactly hard to do.  
  
  
  
'How come he's so worried about our truce? Like he's so worried that it'll break. Does he want to stay that way forever?' Rukawa turned to face Sakuragi through seemingly closed eyes.  
  
  
  
'But what if I just misunderstood him? I'll really be in trouble that way, if I tell him I like him and he thinks of something else. But I have to admit --- I like him better now.'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi closed his eyes, but his mind was still awake. 'Rukawa seems a bit awkward tonight. I just don't know. Does he feel the same way I do?'  
  
  
  
The two sophomores fell asleep a few minutes later. A shimmering scarlet light surrounding the two was enough to tell anybody the potion'd set in.  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
In the morning...  
  
  
  
Sakuragi woke up, feeling light-headed. "Damn! Thinking about Rukawa really makes me feel weird. Speaking of Rukawa, where the hell is he?" he looked at Rukawa's bed. Everything was in place. The thick, fluffy powder blue blankets were folded neatly. The pillows were perfectly in place. Sakuragi's gaze landed on the alarm clock. It read: 10:00. "Oh no! I'm late! The genius is late! Aaaaaauuuuggggghhhhh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
In class...  
  
  
  
Rukawa tried hard to try to sleep. Surprisingly, he COULDN'T! He was about to go off to slumber land, when... 'Tensai!' Sakuragi would pop into his mind. Why?!  
  
  
  
After several futile attempts at trying to sleep, Rukawa finally gave up. He propped his head on his hands and stared blankly at the board.  
  
  
  
"There is no great difficulty in understanding Laberthonniere's hostility to Aristotelianism and traditional Thomism, a hostility which led him to take a dim view of what he regarded as the weak concessions made by Blondel to Aquinas and the Thomists. In Laberthonniere's opinion Aristotelianism was physics rather than metaphysics, even if part of it is labeled 'metaphysics'. And the god of Aristotle...." The teacher blabbered mindlessly. (I don't really know anything about what I just made the crackpot teacher say. If you're in college and you've taken Philosophy, maybe you'd understand that thing. I just copied it from one of my brother's textbooks)   
  
  
  
His beady little eyes wandered to the back of the room. He expected to see a certain sleeping sophomore. But...that sophomore was actually...awake!  
  
  
  
Well, he wasn't really awake. More like staring blankly in front of him. But the point is... he's awake! Awake!  
  
  
  
"Rukawa!" the professor practically scampered up to Rukawa like a puppy running to its master. "Rukawa! You're awake!" he started to shake Rukawa's hands vigorously. "I'm so honored to have you awake in my class, Rukawa!"  
  
  
  
He got a quizzical look in return.  
  
  
  
"So tell me, is my class so much more interesting that you've finally decided to stay awake and listen?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't listening." Rukawa said in a monotone. "Do aho," he decided to add.  
  
  
  
His whole class sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"Okay! Assemble!" yelled Akagi, clapping his hands together. (He's still on the team, okay? And he's still the captain, too. I'm in no mood to create an OC)  
  
  
  
"We're going to have a game tomorrow so make sure you're here early..."  
  
  
  
Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi. He'd been trying to avoid him all day. He won't know how to act. But...he felt himself still getting attracted! What the hell was this?  
  
  
  
Sakuragi glanced at Rukawa. He got surprised. Rukawa's looking at him!  
  
  
  
Rukawa noticed Sakuragi looking at him. He lowered his lashes slightly.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi stared. 'His lashes look so damn long. Shit! Looking at them would just make me look at his eyes, which in turn are just so addicting!'  
  
  
  
One of Rukawa's black eyebrow's shot up. "Talk to you later," he managed to mouth.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rukawa." Miyagi elbowed his taller junior. "What are you trying to say to Hanamichi?" he drew his eyebrows together and wiggled them suggestively.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, sempai."  
  
  
  
"Oh, really? It didn't look like nothing to me."  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Really." Rukawa insisted.  
  
  
  
"You're lying," accused Miyagi.  
  
  
  
"You've never heard me lie, have you?"  
  
  
  
"No, but I almost never hear you speak, for that matter. And... I'm hearing you lie now." Miyagi grinned smugly.  
  
  
  
"Really. I didn't say anything."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Look, Rukawa! You're blushing!" Miyagi teased, taking joy in tormenting his junior.  
  
  
  
"I'm not," denied Rukawa, but he turned away all the same.  
  
  
  
"Miyagi! Listen!" Akagi yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
"Yes, boss!"  
  
  
  
"Ryota, you can tease Rukawa if you want to, but later. Leave him alone now. It's obviously not the right time for that." Ayako told him.  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi's eyes turned into adorable little hearts.   
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"Mitsui. Man, you wouldn't believe what I just saw in practice." Miyagi told Mitsui.  
  
  
  
"What? Was Ayako stripping, or something?" Mitsui said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
A punch landed on Mitsui's arm. "Never say bad things about Aya-chan!"  
  
  
  
"All right, all right! Just tell me, okay?"  
  
  
  
"I actually saw Rukawa blushing!"  
  
  
  
"Rukawa? Blushing? You can hardly even say those words together in one sentence! What did he blush about, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Miyagi started to snicker.  
  
  
  
"What? Did you just show him some dirty magazine or something?"  
  
  
  
"And why the heck would I do that?"  
  
  
  
"To poison Rukawa's innocent mind?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not out to poison the minds of anyone, okay? Anyway, about Rukawa. He and Sakuragi were, like, talking to each other. And Rukawa said something unintelligible, so I teased him about it, and he blushed!"  
  
  
  
"Man..."  
  
  
  
"Isn't it great?" Miyagi grinned a lopsided grin.  
  
  
  
"Great?" Mitsui looked curiously at Miyagi.  
  
  
  
Miyagi was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"  
  
  
  
"Here. It's for Hisashi Mitsui." A geeky-looking guy said, handing an envelope to Miyagi.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Thanks." Miyagi closed the door after the guy. "Here, Mitsui."  
  
  
  
Mitsui tore open the envelope and pulled out some pieces of pink flowered stationery. "It's just a letter from my cousin, the one who sends me all those love potion." His eyes scanned the contents of the letter quickly. "Here, I'll read it to you."  
  
  
  
Dear Hisashi-kun,  
  
  
  
How are you? Hope you're doing fine down there. I'm having some free time today and I'm using it to write to you. Anyway, just wanted to tell you about those new bottles of potion that I sent to you when you were leaving for school some weeks ago. They were new kinds of potion, you know.   
  
  
  
They were both different from the previous ones, as I've already said. First, they come in bottles which are really unbreakable. Now matter how hard you try to break them, you'll never be able to do so. Second, if some one drinks that potion, he'll act differently at first. He'd deny the person he just fell in love with, but will fall for him later.  
  
  
  
I guess that's basically all I have to say. I'll write you again when I remember something, okay?  
  
  
  
In the meantime, have fun, but remember...do look at your books and notes from time to time!  
  
  
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
Your cousin,  
Shimizu Akani  
  
  
"So...when I threw those bottles out the window, they didn't break." Mitsui said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"Like I told you." Miyagi replied. "I told you I didn't hear a crashing sound."  
  
  
  
"So someone may have picked them up and messed around with them."  
  
  
  
"Hhhhmmmm..... What if two young guys found them?"  
  
  
  
"Two young guys? What two young guys?"  
  
  
  
"One with piercing blue eyes, the other with flaming red hair..."  
  
  
  
"Rukawa and Sakuragi? No way!"  
  
  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
  
  
"It's impossible, Miyagi!"  
  
  
  
"It's possible! And maybe they drank it, too!"  
  
  
  
"Why should they drink it?"  
  
  
  
"Because they don't know what it is?"  
  
  
  
"They're not five-year-olds, Miyagi."  
  
  
  
"Oh. I forgot."  
  
  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
"Never mind? What if something bad happens?"  
  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
  
"What if Japan gets wiped out of the world map because of your potion things?!"  
  
  
  
"Huh? You're watching too much cartoons, man."  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
Notes: Okay, so there wasn't much ruhana in this chapter. I think I'll get to that in chapter four. I'm sort of having a ruhana-writer's block right now. I just can't seem to get in the proper mood for writing ruhana (I'm pretty much a moody sort of person), which is totally weird for me.  
  
  
  
Oh, well. Never mind. See you all in Chapter four! Bye! 


	4. Side story piece of shit

Just A Side Story  
  
  
Notes: Okay, this isn't exactly a chapter. It's just a side story. You know... just to keep you guys entertained while you wait for the next chappie of this fic. (It'll just keep you entertained for about one to three minutes, but...)  
  
  
I know I'm supposed to place my fics here, but I just got the urge to write something. Problem is, I don't have time! So this'll be a bit short.  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
I read Emerald Space 2's fic Misunderstanding (did I spell that right?) some time ago and I loved it! (If I didn't review it, please tell me. I sort of forgot)  
  
  
  
Then, I remembered something similar that happened to me....  
  
  
  
But first, let me tell you about the people here. (They're my classmates)  
  
  
  
*RuHana_grl1123 ---- Of course, that's me!  
  
  
  
*Natsumi ---- (Not her real name) my best friend; acts pretty wild sometimes; loves teasing me; she's my 3rd cousin, too; long-legged, has silky long hair, pretty, has glasses (Not nerdy, though!)  
  
  
  
*Allistaire ---- (not his real name, either) (I'm going to throw in some Slam Dunk stuff to make this thing close to being a fanfic)  
Add: Sendoh + Rukawa + Maki (not the old looks!). Imagine. What do think would he look like?  
This guy is sort of a sensitive subject for me, so just typing out his physical features here would give me a lot of teasing from people I know....  
  
  
  
*Zodiac ---- (not his real name, too!)   
Add: Kogure + Hanagata. Imagine.  
He's called "baby" in class  
  
  
  
Okay, so we were all playing with the computer. Actually, Zodiac and Allistaire were playing, Natsumi and I were sitting beside them and half-talked, half-watched.  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: (Out of the blue) I like lemons. (Fruit)  
  
  
  
Natsumi: (malicious look) What?! You like lemons? (Lemons...you know what they are...)  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: Of course!  
  
  
  
Natsumi: (giggles pervertly) You...like...lemons?!  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: (gets the idea) Not that kind! I like lemons...the fruits. Okay?  
  
  
  
Natsumi: (still giggles like a pervert) Lemon girl! You like lemons! You like lomons! You like lemons! (Giggles some more)  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: (glares at Natsumi) Hm.  
  
  
  
Natsumi: Have you ever tasted a lemon? (The rated-R type)  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: (thinks that Natsumi is talking about fruits) Yeah. They're delicious.  
  
  
  
Natsumi: (thinks of something pervertic) You've been on a lemon? With who?! (Her eyes travel maliciously toward Allistaire.)  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: (Her eyes follow Natsumi's gaze and gets the idea) No way! I'll never do that!  
  
  
  
Natsumi: Yes... you just did...you did it with him! (Eyes go to Allistaire again)  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: No! I was talking about lemons!  
  
  
  
Natsumi: I was talking about lemons, too!  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: I was talking about lemons! The fruits!  
  
  
  
Natsumi: Are you sure? (Looks at Allistaire like a pervert) Maybe you're talking about...  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: Shut up!  
  
  
  
Natsumi: Lemon girl! She had lemons with...(she looks at Allistaire again) Where did you do it?  
  
  
  
Ruhana_grl: I wasn't talking about that, idiot! I was talking about fruits!  
  
  
  
Zodiac: (confused, innocent, face) What are lemons?  
  
  
  
Natsumi: (giggles hysterically) Fruits! (Actually she said 'fruits', but she was still thinking of something bad.)  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
End of Side Story  
  
(The fic still goes on, though...)  
  
  
See you... 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: More Love Potion?!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.   
  
  
  
Notes: I'm sorry I wasn't really able to update anything that much. It's just because I spent a whole lot of time writing the class prophecy for our graduating class. The whole thing was 10 pages long!  
  
  
  
I'm guess I've gotten over my writer's block now. I think. I'll try to write, anyway.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
  
  
In Sakuragi and Rukawa's dorm room...  
  
  
  
Sakuragi sat nervously on a chair, waiting for Rukawa. What could he possibly want to say?  
  
  
  
The door opened and shut. Rukawa stood by the door, carrying his gym bag. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Rukawa sat facing Sakuragi. "It's about the truce we held. Do you want to break it, or not? Its time is up...but..."  
  
  
  
Sakuragi looked down. For the first time ever, he didn't know what to say.  
  
  
  
"I don't," Rukawa said.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi looked up again and faced Rukawa bewilderedly.  
  
  
  
Rukawa blinked at Sakuragi's expression. "What I mean is... I don't want to break this truce."  
  
  
  
"You don't?"  
  
  
  
"Well...if you want to break it, it's ok."  
  
  
  
"No, Rukawa. But...truce doesn't seem to be enough."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"I want to be your friend."  
  
  
  
"If you want to...then...it's alright." Rukawa's usually cold expression softened up a bit. "But..."  
  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
  
" 'Friends' doesn't seem enough..."  
  
  
  
"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaatttttt?"  
  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
  
"You know, I've got a feeling Rukawa and Sakuragi did drink my potion. Even if I don't know exactly how," Mitsui told Miyagi.  
  
  
  
"Ha! That's what you get for not trusting me and not listening to me!"  
  
  
  
"Seriously."  
  
  
  
"Okay, man. I'm serious. When did they start acting weird?"  
  
  
  
Mitsui searched though his brain. "Hey, weren't you the one who started saying the Rukawa and Sakuragi're acting weird?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. I sort of forgot. That was...just a few minutes ago."  
  
  
  
"A few minutes ago and you forgot?! What kind of mind do you have, anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you to say that? You also forgot!"  
  
  
  
"Oh." Mitsui realized the truth in Miyagi's words.  
  
  
  
A light bulb clicked on in Miyagi's brain. "Let's ask Aya-chan!" he started to blush. "She knows everything..."  
  
  
  
"You just want to get a glimpse of her tonight," Mitsui said knowingly. "But I guess we've got nothing to lose. Let's go, then."  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
Sakuragi's eyes widened at Rukawa's last words. Rukawa turned away.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi felt so relieved. "I've been waiting for that."  
  
  
  
"That's good."  
  
  
  
They both exchanged a hug.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Rukawa said.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"We'll never be apart."  
  
  
  
"Promise?"  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"A promise is a promise, all right?"  
  
  
  
"Of course. Forever."  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
"So what did you want to ask me, anyway?" Ayako asked Miyagi and Mitsui.  
  
  
  
"They had all agreed to meet outside the girls' dorm to talk."  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan!" drooled Miyagi, with pink heart-shaped eyes.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Ayako raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm serious, Ryota."  
  
  
  
Mitsui smiled at Miyagi's apparent lovesick-ness. "Actually, Ayako, we just wanted to ask you about Rukawa and Sakuragi."  
  
  
  
"Yeah? What about them?"  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan, have you noticed them acting weird lately?" asked Miyagi.  
  
  
  
"Acting weird? Hhhmmm..." Ayako tried to recall a particular occasion.  
  
  
  
"When they were acting totally out of character," Mitsui added.  
  
  
  
"And they're not acting normal," Miyagi put in.  
  
  
  
"Hmm... out of character... not acting normal... oh yeah!" Ayako slapped a hand on her forehead.  
  
  
  
"What?!" the two guys asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't you remember that night I gave everyone a bunch of cups of soda after practice? Sakuragi and Rukawa were really well behaved that day. There was no 'ore wa tensai' stuff at all. Most of all, they didn't even fight. And you know what happened soon after that?"  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi drooled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Mitsui asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I saw them both carrying cups of soda. They said they wanted to give it to you, Mitsui-sempai. And Kogure-sempai, too. That's pretty out of character, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Aya-chan."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the info, Ayako-san." Mitsui said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Miyagi added.  
  
  
  
"Sure, but why are you so concerned, anyway?" Ayako wrinkled her brow. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, really. We just felt like asking about them."  
  
  
  
"Uh...you know...because they're our juniors, teammates, and all."  
  
  
  
"Oh...okay." Ayako replied. "Good night, you guys."  
  
  
  
"Oyasumi!" the two guys replied. They walked in the direction of their own dorm. Everything Ayako told them just made a lot of sense.  
  
  
  
"I told you, Mitsui, Aya-chan knows every single thing!" Miyagi said proudly.  
  
  
  
"So they did drink my potion after all," Mitsui said out of the blue.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and they tried to set you up with Kogure, too." Miyagi snickered. "Man, too bad that didn't work. It should have been cool!" Mitsui gave Miyagi a death glare.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't you think I should let them know about it?" Mitsui asked.  
  
  
  
  
"I think you should. Besides not everyone likes to get beaten, do you?" Miyagi answered. "You should tell them. I think. I wonder if it'll work, though."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll think of a way."  
  
  
  
Miyagi gave Mitsui a long look.  
  
  
  
"I swear."  
  
  
  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
  
  
Notes: Okay, so how was it? I sure do hope it was ok.  
  
  
  
So, do you have any comments? Feel free to tell me!  
  
  
  
Ja na! 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: More Love Potion?!  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko. Not me.  
Notes: I checked chapter four before starting on chapter five, and I noticed a bunch of mistakes! I guess I wasn't thinking too clearly that time, so I overlooked them. Yuck. And to think that I really hate wrong spelling and grammar... If you noticed them too, well, I'm really sorry about them.  
Oh, yeah. I sort of forgot. I usually write a draft of my fics of pieces of paper before typing them because...I don't know. I just do that. But this time, I wasn't able to write because I was too busy this week. So I'm just typing words out blindly without thinking what happens next. But it's okay, 'cause I'm used to that, too.  
  
I watched three Slam Dunk movies this week (including a Rurounri Kenshin OVA), which is the reason why I wasn't able to write anything. But I've got a problem: I don't know which Slam Dunk movie is which. I watched: the one with Oda in it, the one with Michael Okita (so cute!), and the one with Mizusawa (is that right?) Ichiro. I know the fourth movie is about Ichiro, so what about the two others? Can anyone please help me? Please? E-mail me or anything...  
Gosh, these notes are getting too long.  
***** ***** *****  
Chapter Five  
"Hey, why are we stopping at our room?" Miyagi asked Mitsui. "I thought you're going to tell Rukawa and Hanamichi about their so-called relationship."  
"I am," Mitsui assured him. "But I still have to think of a way to break it to them, all right?"  
"Oh, okay."  
Mitsui sat in front of his computer and logged on to the Internet. "Maybe I'll check my email and surf a little before I think."  
"Fine. It's your life."  
*****One of Mitsui's emails*****  
From: potion_freak shimizu_a@hotmail.com  
To: 3-pointer mh_mvp@yahoo.com   
Re: there's something I forgot...  
Hi, Hisashi-kun! Hope you're doing fine in there. How are you?  
Anyway, I totally forgot to tell you in my letter (you received it, didn't you?) that once two people have been affected with my potion, no one can snap them out of it while they're still under the spell. All you've got to do is to wait for the effects to wear off. Okay?   
Ja ne!  
Akane Shimizu  
***** *****  
"Read this email, Miyagi."  
Miyagi came over and read the email. "Man. So you can't do anything about it."  
"Yeah. So that means I'm going to get beaten up again," Mitsui said with a crooked grin. "That's okay, though."  
" ' That's okay'?! Are you crazy?"  
"No, I'm not. I'm not going to die, anyway."  
"But you'll experience a lot of pain," Miyagi reminded evilly.  
"Yeah, but I know for sure that they can't kill me."  
"How sure are you? They're a whole lot stronger."  
"I just know it, okay? Oh yeah. There's something I want to ask..." Mitsui started typing something out  
*****Email from Mitsui*****  
From:3-pointer mh_mvp@yahoo.com   
To:potion_freak shimizu_a@hotmail.com  
Re:important question  
Hey, Shimizu.  
Where on earth do you get that stuff?  
Mitsui  
***** *****  
"Aren't you going to ask her about your problem?" asked Miyagi.  
"No way!" Mitsui shook his head. "If my nosy parents get hold of the fact that I'm fooling around in college, they're going to kill me!"  
"But you just said you don't care if someone tries to kill you."  
"I don't care if Rukawa and Sakuragi try to assassinate me or whatever. But I'm going to die if my parents ground me, confiscate everything I have, ban me from basketball, make me listen to Britney Spears, make me marry Christina Aguilera, enroll me for ballet school, turn me into a nun, make me take up ikebana (flower arrangement)... The possibilities are endless!"  
"Oh..."  
"Good, she replied already."  
"Really? Let me read."  
*****Shimizu's email*****  
From:potion_freak shimizu_a@hotmail.com  
To:3-pointer mh_mvp@yahoo.com  
Re:important question  
I'm not going to tell you! Nyahahaha!  
It's lights out at our dorm here, Hisashi. I'm sorry, but I've got to sign out already. Don't you think you should get some sleep too? It's late; I'm sure you've got classes tomorrow.  
Nighty-night!  
Akani Shimizu  
***** *****  
"Damn! Her bossy genes are taking over her body again," complained Mitsui.  
" 'Nyahahaha'? She sounds like a self-appointed genius."  
"In a way, she is. But that's just one of her moods."  
"How old is she, anyway?"  
"20. Why are you asking?"  
"Just asking."  
"Well, it IS a bit late already. I think I'm going to turn in."  
"Fine. I'm going to sleep, too. But are you really going to leave Hanamichi and Rukawa spellbound by that potion?"  
"Yeah. There's nothing I can do about it, anyway. But if I can find a way, I'll do it."  
"Okay. Good night, then."  
"Night."  
***** ***** *****  
In the sophomore class, before the professor comes in...  
"Hey, Akiko, did you hear? Rukawa and Sakuragi are a couple!"  
"Can you believe they're gay?"  
"Don't you think it's just a gimmick?"  
"But they hardly even talk together!"  
"They're roommates at the dorm!"  
"So it's possible for them to..."  
"Yuck!"  
"The whole university has a crush on Rukawa Kaede and he just chooses Sakuragi?"  
"His parents' genes were wasted!"  
"All his princely charm... flushed down the drain! Wwwwwaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
"Those are just rumors!"  
"But they can still be true!"  
Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship was the talk of the whole university. Everyone wanted to talk about it. It was just too unbelievable.  
So what would their reactions be?  
Sakuragi stepped in the room. "The genius has arrived! Nyahahahahaha!" He stood by the door and laughed his head off. "Nyahahaha! Ore wa tensai...tensai basketman... Nyahahahaha!"  
His classmates exchanged half-scared-half-doubtful glances. Everyone started to murmur.  
"Ahem. Excuse me Mr. Sakuragi." The professor looked at Sakuragi through squinted eyes. "I need to pass."  
"Hey! Why are you interrupting the genius' song?!"  
"We all need to start our class, don't we?"  
"Oh yeah. The genius shall get back to his seat so all the normal people can have class."  
"Okay, class," the prof began. "We are beginning a new chapter on thermodynamics today, so before we start, does any of you have any questions?"  
Several students raised their hands.  
"Yes?"  
"Are Sakuragi and Rukawa really a couple?"  
The professor swelled up. "THAT IS NOT PART OF OUR LESSON!!!!!!"  
"Ha!" Sakuragi said. "You normal citizens will never know the truths in this genius' life! Nyahahaha! My life is too complicated for normal minds like yours! Not even the greatest philosophers can fathom the mysteries in the genius' life! Nyaaaaahhhhhhhahahahahahahaha!"  
***** ***** *****  
In another class...  
Rumors were also flying around.  
"Rukawa, why did you fall in love with him?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Are you gay?"  
"You look so handsome and then you fall for him?"  
"Why him?!"  
"But he's so ugly!"  
"I thought you hated him!"  
"Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
"Does that mean he looks better than we do?!"  
Poor Rukawa couldn't sleep. Again. This time, it was because everyone was just bugging him. So what if he liked Sakuragi? It was none of their business...  
"He had tons of opportunities to have a girlfriend!"  
"So why the hell did he choose Sakuragi?"  
Rukawa stood up groggily. "I don't care if it's the whole world; I'll kill whoever tries to stop me from sleeping."  
His classmates exchanged glances.  
"Aaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!"  
"Rukawa's going wild!"  
"Somebody stop him!"  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! RRRRRUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKAAAAAAWWWWWAAAAAA!"  
"Don't hurt me!"  
"Everybody just shut up!"  
"But Rukawa's trying to kill us!"  
"Trying?! He's killing us already!"  
"Shut up so he can sleep!"  
So everyone shut up. They all closed their mouths with fear. And Rukawa just settled comfortably on his desk and fell asleep.  
***** ***** *****  
End of Chapter  
***** ***** *****  
Notes: This isn't the end yet! There are still some more chapters to go...  
So how was it?  
Anyway, to those people who don't understand, Akani Shimizu is Mitsui's cousin. (She's the closest thing I have to an OC) She's the one who gives him all those love potion...  
The Slam Dunk series just ended in AXN. I'm gonna miss it! Now I won't be able to watch the original version of SD....  
But then, there's still the Tagalog version on GMA! (I don't like the voice of Rukawa's voice actor there that much...but Maki's voice is really nice! Fujima's, too. And Sakuragi sounds like Alfred (Kazuma Kuwabara) of Ghost Fighter (Yu Yu Hakusho).)  
See you all in the next chapter!  
Ja! 


	7. Chapter Six

Title:More Love Potion?!  
Author:ruhana_grl1123  
  
You're probably wondering why I'm putting this part up right now. Well, it's because I'm not going to be ruhana_grl1123 after this fic. It has its disadvantages, like not having the freedom to choose a pairing you want to write about (everyone just expects me to write ruhana just because of my pen name.). I've been thinking for a really long time (like, the time when I was still writing the prequel of this fic) and finally I've made my decision.  
  
Of course, I'm still going to write here in FFN. This fic will still be a ruhana. I'll still write the same way (maybe I can change-better or worse, but...). It's just a different pen name. I'll be changing my pen name right after this fic is finished.  
I'm just telling you that. But I'm not telling you my new pen name. You'll find out soon enough.   
Disclaimer: Can you imagine Inoue Takehiko writing Slam Dunk fanfiction? I bet you can't! That's because he created Slam Dunk, he owns Slam Dunk, he gets the money Slam Dunk makes (well, most of it, anyway), he decides when and when not to make Slam Dunk II . Well, duh. He owns Slam Dunk. And I don't. That's why I write fanfiction.   
  
Stupid disclaimer. It's probably the stupidest thing I've ever written in my whole life. Not really. (The bio I wrote was even suckier. I'm getting rid of it.) It's stupid, nonetheless.  
Damn, I'm so talkative!  
  
***** ***** *****  
Chapter *just insert. I forgot.*  
***** ***** *****  
"Agh!" Sakuragi collapsed on his bed.  
Rukawa glanced at Sakuragi. "You okay? You don't look like it." His formerly drowsy blue eyes looked at Sakuragi with concern.  
"I'm tired." Sakuragi looked sort of embarrassed.  
His roomie stood up a sat next to him on the bed. "Even a genius can get tired. Never mind that."  
Sakuragi's eyes slowly began to close. "Good night Rukawa. Sorry I'm not much company."  
"It's okay." Rukawa bent down. "Sweet dreams." He gently kissed Sakuragi's lips. Standing up, he carefully covered Sakuragi's body with the blankets.  
'Damn. I'd better sleep, too. No use studying-I can cram, anyway.' Within seconds, he too was fast asleep. (in his own bed, of course. In case you were thinking of something else)  
***** ***** *****  
"Miyagi's it's been a month." Mitsui was brooding. Again.  
"A month? Since your last date with Kogure?" Miyagi asked sweetly. "Oh, you poor guys..."  
Mitsui blushed. "I am NOT going out with Kogure!" 'Where the hell does this freak get his stupid ideas?! Shit!'  
"Yeah? Why are you blushing?" Miyagi's sniggers were uncontrollable. "You... like.... A guy?"  
"I don't like him! Not that way. I like him because we're friends! FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! Get it! FRIENDS! MAGKAIBIGAN! TOMODACHI! AMIGOS! AMI! FREUND!" The ex-MVP looked out of breath from shouting. (What he just said were the English, Tagalog, Japanese, French, and German words for friends or friend. I'm not sure about the French one, though. I just got it from the dictionary.)  
"Gee, Mitsui," Miyagi sniggered some more. "You're so smart! Who taught you that? Kogure?"  
Mitsui glowered at his irritating room mate. "I...SAID...I... DON'T...LIKE...HIM!!!!! Which word was too difficult to understand?!"  
"Oh. Sorry, Mitsui." Miyagi could see traces of Mitsui's gangster past. "I guess I lost control."  
"Nevermind that. For now." Mitsui kept his glare up.  
"Okay, Mitsui. Relax; you might beat steal the Most-Intimidating-Glare award from Rukawa."  
"Whatever. The thing is, it's been a month already."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Mitsui glanced at him, his glare back again. "Don't tell me you already forgot."  
"Forgot the what?" Miyagi looked baffled.  
Mitsui glowered once again.  
"Ooopppps..." Miyagi didn't want to get in a fight. "Let me think....... Oh yeah. The Sakuragi and Rukawa thing!"  
"Yeah." Mitsui's glare went out.  
"Don't tell me you're still worrying about that."  
"What?"  
"Look, they drank it themselves, right? You even threw them out of the window because you didn't want anything to do with them! So you're innocent, all right? Whatever happens, it's their fault!"  
"But it was my potion."  
"No, your cousin gave it to you. Then you threw it out. Then the two idiots drank it! So stop worrying."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"You should worry about other stuff" The mischievous gleam was back in Miyagi's eyes.  
"Huh? What stuff?" Mitsui asked. Deep inside, though, he knew what was coming from his idiot of a room mate.  
"Like... when you can ask Kogure for a date! Hahahahaha!" Miyagi clutched his stomach in laughter.  
Mitsui glowered his fifth glower for the night. "Stop pissing me off and start worrying about the so-called relationship you have with Ayako!"  
That shut Miyagi up.  
***** ***** *****  
Back in Rukawa and Sakuragi's room...  
There was some strange light again. This time, it was purple. It glowed brightly for a matter of minutes. Then, slowly, it turned blue. Then the blue... suddenly glowed brighter and brighter, and suddenly disappeared.  
Ooooooohhhhhhhhh...... Well, you know what it was.  
***** ***** *****  
Notes: Okay, so the potion's out... hehehehe...  
  
Don't worry, this will still be ruhana!  
What did you think, anyway? 'coz I wasn't exactly sure about posting this thing.  
Is anyone OOC? You see, that was my latest problem. These days I tend to make people OOC. Of course, I wasn't really conscious of that. Oh well. Nevermind. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title                  : More Love Potion?!

Rating               : Uh… either PG or PG-13.

Disclaimer        : Oh, you know it already.

Notes               : Hi again! This chapter might be my  favorite one.  Well, maybe not. But anyway, I wrote this right when I was in my perfect writing mood, which is good. 

                        But then, there's the chance that you won't like it 'cause ff.net is not displaying my fics the way I want it to be displayed. I'm working on that, though.

                        Oh, this chappie has some scenes you might not like. Someone might think it's funny, but someone else might think it's plainly disgusting! It's not my fault; my imagination was getting sort of silly when I wrote this… 

                        And there are also scenes you might not want little children to read. Nope, no lemons or limes. But if you've got a wild imagination… it might be something sour!

                        There are a lot of swear words, too.

                        I'm just warning you.

                        Just in case.

                        I forgot. This fic is, and forever will be, RUHANA. Or HANARU. Whichever. As long as Sakuragi and Rukawa are in it.

Summary          : The potion's out, but Sakuragi and Rukawa don't seem to be affected! Mitsui and Miyagi watch something on TV… And Sakuragi's hand is dripping wet with something……… Oh, and there's a little misunderstanding between the guys… Read on!

***** ***** *****

Chapter Seven

***** ***** *****

                        The alarm clock  rang. Loudly. It rang for a minute or so. After a few seconds, it rang again. Louder. Its owner, though, might never be awakened. 

Rukawa Kaede was still asleep. It seemed not even the best alarm clock could ever wake him up, especially since he'd slept late last night. Rukawa just turned over

 and buried himself under the bed sheets.

                        The clock did work on someone else: Sakuragi Hanamichi. Walking unsteadily, the redhead reached among the covers to search for his room mate.

  "Oh. Here he is." Giving Rukawa a small shake, he said, "Hey. Rukawa. Wake up. The alarm's driving me crazy."

                        Rukawa just kept on sleeping. His head lolled and landed on Sakuragi's hand. What's worse (or even better—depends on your opinion), his drool

slowly dripped onto Sakuragi's hand. One drop, two drops, three drops. Soon a pool of drool was starting to form. 

                        Sakuragi could only stare in shock. Shaking off the drool, he shook Rukawa with more urgency. "Wake up! Damn it! Come on! Wake up!" No response. "What's with you, Rukawa?! Come on! Open your eyes!" Sakuragi shook some more.

                        Slowly, Rukawa woke up. He gave Sakuragi an intense stare. The redhead felt his eyes go wide. Rukawa's stare was so… enticing. Then, Rukawa fell asleep. Again. This time, drool dripped at an even more alarming rate, sending Sakuragi into a state of panic. Or maybe madness.

                        "Damn! Shit!" Sakuragi jumped on the bed, landing on Rukawa's knees. Still, Rukawa slept on, not feeling a thing. Sakuragi reached for Rukawa's shoulders with wet (drooly?) hands and started shaking them some more. "Wake up! C'mon! The genius is waking you up! Wake up!"

                        "Wake up, will you?! Come on! I, the genius Sakuragi, command you to wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!…"

***** ***** *****

                        In another room, another alarm was ringing. This time, the owner woke up at once. Looking at thee calendar, Mitsui Hisashi punched the air with his fist. "Oh yeah! No class today!"

                        He searched the room for his roomie. That was when he heard it. Through the rush of the water (coming from the shower—duh), a voice was heard. Singing. Out of tune. (1) _"Itooshi hito no tame ni… ima nani ga… dekiru kana… kana wanai yume wa nai YO, masuguni…………………"_

                        Mitsui started sniggering. Clearly, Miyagi doesn't sing as well as he played basketball. In fact, it was the total opposite!

                        _"Mugen heto… hirake… FUSHIGI YUUGI………" _Miyagi finished his song. He paused, then sang a new one. (2) _"Sou sa make a treasure sabitsuita toki no naka ni_ _kimi no koe wo kiku kono mama todoketai…hikari no naka kimi ga matte'ru … … …"_ Mitsui fell off his bed in a gale of laughter.

                        Suddenly, Miyagi paused in the middle of his second song. He launched into… (3)_"__How can you see into my eyes like open doors… leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…without a soul… my spirit sleeping somewhere cold… until you find it there and lead it back home…" _That sent Mitsui rolling on the floor. He was actually breathless from the laughter. His face was beet red and he was gasping for air.

                        Miyagi stepped out of the shower, wearing a towel around his waist. He glanced at Mitsui, who was laughing his life out. "What's up?"

                        The minute Mitsui saw his room mate, he took a deep breath and started laughing wildly. "You…… hahahahahahaha…. Singing… … hahahahahahahahahahaha…. …. Shower… ……" He was too weak to talk. 

                        He got a glare from Miyagi. "Everybody sings in the shower, idiot."

                        "I didn't know you were so girly, man." Mitsui regained his usual composure. "I mean… singing the song from Curious Play and everything."

                        "If you're not girly, how the hell did you know the song's from Curious Play?" Miyagi demanded.

                        "Oh." Mitsui turned away. "My sisters watch that. Lirin and Yaone." A different shade of red crept up his cheeks. He hoped Miyagi wouldn't be able to see it. He wouldn't be able to live it down.

                        "Liar."

                        "No, I'm not."

                        Miyagi shot a quick question, "Who's Amiboshi's twin?"

                        "Suboshi, of cou—oops." Mitsui realized he'd fallen for the trick. Too late.

                        Miyagi grinned. "Suboshi, huh?"

                        Death glares were sent across the room towards Miyagi. Finally, Mitsui sighed. "All right, all right. I watch that, okay? It's nice."

                        "Nice?!" It was Miyagi's turn to snigger. Mitsui, ex-MVP, ex-gangster, watched Curious Play?!

                        "Oh, shut up." Mitsui rolled his eyes. He couldn't figure out why Miyagi had to laugh at him. Oh, well. Miyagi didn't need to know about is week-long crush on Miaka. Yuck. At least, he didn't like her that much now. Yui actually got prettier and prettier as the series progressed. Still, there wasn't anything wrong with watching it, was there? Aside from the fact that the majority of its audience was female… there wasn't anything wrong. In his opinion, anyway.

                        Miyagi mimicked Mitsui's eye-rolling. "Whoa, Mitsui. You're acting like Rukawa again."

                        "Me? Act like Rukawa? Why would I do that?"

                        "Well, I don't know. Maybe you think you can play basketball better if you act like him. Right?"

                        "I play better that he does. I defeated him in one-on-one during high school, remember?"

                        Miyagi snorted. "I can still remember your dirty trick."

                        The only reply he got was a glare.

                        "Okay, okay. Calm down. You won, okay? Relax."

                        Mitsui smiled. "Good." But he had to admit, he also noticed it himself. The glaring, eye-rolling, he'd been acting a bit like a Rukawa-clone lately. Whatever was wrong with him. "Oh--" A thought entered his mind. "Today's the day the potion's effects wear off of Rukawa and Sakuragi. I have to go to their room right now."

                        "You want to be beaten up for the second time in two years, huh?"

                        "I just want to be there to explain anything, in case they want explanations."

                        Miyagi pretend-sobbed. "How touching."

***** ***** *****

                        Sakuragi stared desperately at Rukawa. He'd been trying to wake the guy up for a long time. "Come on, Rukawa! Why don't you wake up! Why?! What do you want? Just wake up!" He started thumping up and down on Rukawa's knees. Anything just to wake Rukawa up. The pressure didn't even make a difference. Rukawa slept on peacefully.

                        He leaned over and grabbed Rukawa's shoulders again, risking the safety of his hands. He shook hard. No reaction. He shook more. Still no reaction. Then, he tried shaking while thumping. Rukawa's eyes slowly fluttered.

                        Then…

                        The door opened up.

***** ***** *****

                        Mitsui and Miyagi stared in shock. Unbelievable. Here was Sakuragi, thumping up and down on top of Rukawa. Most of all, Rukawa didn't even seem to be complaining.

                        "Uh… Hanamichi?" Miyagi asked. "Sorry to disturb you… but…"

                        "What?!" Sakuragi half-shouted, still trying to wake Rukawa up.

                        Miyagi started to snigger. Then, laugh. Then… he was hysterical.

                        "Um… ah… It's really basic, but…  you both have to be naked first." Mitsui suggested helpfully. He ran down the hall with Miyagi. Both guys were laughing wildly.

***** ***** *****

                        Sakuragi gaped at the door. _'They think I'm doing……… something…………to………Rukawa. Oh hell."_

                        "Huh? Get off of me," a drowsy voice said. Sakuragi looked down. Rukawa's awake! He quickly jumped off.

                        "Sorry…"

                        "Sakuragi?" Rukawa said. "Have you got memories of the past month?"

                        Sakuragi thought. A blush slowly crept up his cheeks. "We've been together. As lovers…"

                        "It happened after we drank the soda."

                        "Yeah. Hey, our truce. Before that happened. Let's forget about breaking it. I like you better this way."

                        "Me too."

                        "But Mitchy's got to do some explaining!" Sakuragi growled. "Must be his potion at work again."

                        "We saw his potion, but we took it," Rukawa reasoned. "Let him explain before you maul him out."

                        "Whatever you say, Kaede."

                        "But before that…"

                        Rukawa engaged Sakuragi in a long and passionate kiss.

***** ***** *****

                        End of Chapter

***** ***** *****

Notes: Okay, so this isn't exactly how I want ff.net to display my fics, but I think it's better compared to the last chapters.

(1) That was the song from Curious Play. It's not mine.

(2) That one's from Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's not mine, either.

(3) And that's from the soundtrack of Daredevil. The title is Bring Me To Life. It's sung by Evanescence. It's not mine, too. 

This fic's coming to an end, but I still don't know how chapters there will be. Never mind, though.

I love ruhana. Zutto.

Well, I guess that's all. 

Ja!


End file.
